Somewhere Only We Know
by KingdomChild
Summary: Its funny, sad, crap like that... Leave notes and cookies...
1. Hello there

-AUTHORS NOTES- Okay...Its my first chapter of my first fan-fic...and yes it doesn't have names for a reason so bare with me...and just follow the story line...no none of the yaoi...I'm sorry Only the first chapter so leave me some okay reviews? Please...thankies! –Sera-

More than what she knew had revolved around her for some time now. The young woman being somewhat of a traveler found herself dwelling among the people isolated still in the darkness, she was nothing hurt by the decay and pain of the past. She let nothing but her shy quiet composite not letting anyone look to her eyes, the passive girl had never smiled, not now, not ever, she was gone, disposed of by the earth, dissolved, dead. Her feet took to her sandals as gloves, pasted to her still as a child haunted by her past. She stepped away from thought quietly entering town, no one looked to her just as she had wanted for the first time ever. She closes her eyes looking for shelter from the hot desert rain that pelted her under silent screams downsizing her life and her meaning to society.

Walking, she trips slightly getting hit, she makes up for it, throwing her head back and walking towards a small tavern covered in rust and sand aged to perfection almost welcoming to a loner. The one in the corner seemed to glisten in the sun, her long hair falling softly behind her. She slips in quietly looking around as she regressed into the shadows of the tavern. Many people seemed to center around a loud man challenging each person to a 'duel', she shakes her head her deck hidden well among her few possessions.

A man taking his deck out, challenged the mouthing, bragging child taking his time slipping from the dark side of the table, he looks to where the light had come in not expecting to see anyone familiar, his life was simple but painful there were reasons to his actions, his dreams and his silence. Seeing the girl in the doorway he gives her a soft smile breaking her from her corner of darkness. The girl blinks taking the smile surprisingly. The man looked to be about her age, seventeen, wearing a light white shirt and dark jeans that seemed to clash with his crimson eyes making his world dark. She dropped to her knees before a table in the corner watching as the duel started, completely focused from the man. She became concerned quickly with the duel watching each move tentatively her dark eyes scanning across the board looking though each card mentally.

Softly the young man plays dark shadow cards but losing life points loosing points for the older man had come with a powerful deck, cheating though the whole duel hoping to win respect. The girl closes her eyes letting the light words slip from her lips as smoke upon the wind hoping the young man could not hear her "Please win". Letting her soul slowly be consumed by the shadows of the duel the older man beginning to demand. As the younger begins to lower his head seeing no point continue she rises from her corner standing behind him from the darkness. As the loss was final the young man sank to his knees, his soul dieing out as if it were a candle. The fire burned her as the man demanded the younger as his slave. She stepped up as the boy's head dropped his wounded heart horrified by the loss muttering to himself. "Wh-what happened" Hearing his soft voice she snaps her head up looking to the demanding figure "No" she let her lips move swiftly over the words letting them echo as another girl ran to the boys aid. "He lost, I won, and he is and will be my slave, wearing a dog suit for being a dirty dog at dueling" She looks to the boy clasping his head as a light came from his forehead, "No he won't I-I will take his place" she steps in front of the mans gaze hoping he would not strike the boy, she is moved from his view "Fine, he isn't worth my time anyway" he strikes the boy making a lashing sound upon his back. The boy falls from his knees laying there his tan skin turning slightly purple from the rosy hit that he had taken. She kneels before the boy laying her hand over his as the other had stormed off. Whispering cautiously down to his ear "a-are you okay?" the boy growls as he wipes the blood from his lip. She blinks and looks to the bounding girl before her, her hair a red/brown color, her eyes almost perfect comparing to the rest of her face. The preppy girl sat there blinking quickly snapping out her hand to be polite "Serenity" The girl on her knees regresses slightly

The girl blinks again and drops her hand softly to her side over her dark jeans. They boys eyes quickly shifted back into his head as he punches the wall making the four rattle somewhat. No one but the two girls look to the boy though the darkness of the tavern.


	2. Angel from my nightmare

Disclaimer: Rawr! I own you and I own this fic!

Authors notes: Fwah! Okayness! Lisa says hi. –sighs- Anyway, I love writing this in my classes...so much fun! If you ever see me I'm the weird one in the corner that's the anti-social con Lisa. In Spanish...-sighs- Anyway, this is only the second chapter and I'm not sure but again I don't think you'll get names until the third chapter so umm leave me a few more good reviews and thank you very much! . -Sera-

The two girls run behind the youthful man looking over his hand quickly, Serenity looks to the girl "Should I go get ice and a band aid?" Hearing the words from Serenity the man pushes the young girl down through the almost never-ending crowd running out into the burning rain of the desert. He moves, tripping only once but making up for it running to an ancient temple. "How could this happen? I'm the holder of the millennium rod, I have just under the pharaohs power, how?" he speaks to himself as he runs.

Serenity stands in the doorway to the tavern hoping that the man would be . as the other girl rushes out behind him knowing exactly where he was going. "Follow" The word echoed in Serenity's mind as her feet took to running after the woman, Serenity's long rosy hair flying, almost mixing with the color of the sand. Stopping only inches from the temple, she watches as the girl rests her head on a pillar under the watchful eye of Horus she looked to the man in the room curled up, letting the blood pool in his hand coming from a vein on his lower wrist. The woman walks in softly to the man as it begins to rain for the first time in the desert, the cool rain falling upon the hot sand to let mist and steam lead up from the ground like smoke.

"Go away" the only words from his mouth as he heard her soft footsteps. He twists his wrist slowly letting the blood drop to the floor from his hand, she sound of the dribble flowed into the woman's ear along with the sound of the rain. Serenity walks in quickly as the sound of thunder can be heard in the distance from behind the pyramids. "What can we do to help?" she directs to the back of the girls head.

The smaller girl kneels down before the boy taking out gauze and water from her shoulder bag extending her hand to his softly, waiting for his reflex...it never came. She bites her lip focusing though the patter of the rain, taking his hand. Running water over his wounds draining the dried blood to the floor, she wraps the gauze tightly around his wrist as he pulled back from the quickening pain, she finishes at a rapid pace and lets him draw back "There" she states showing a little compassion for the overwhelmed boy as Serenity starts her walk towards him.

"A-are you okay now? Oh by the way, I don't think you caught my name earlier when I told her...Serenity...14 anos" the girl makes her attempt at Spanish hoping it was at least close. The boy nods softly and growls at himself burring his head into his chest "You didn't need to do this, any of this, either of you" Serenity shakes her head at a quick pace "No its okay" the smaller girl raises her darkened eyes from her bag, "You needed help" Serenity snaps her head up nodding and turning on her heels to the figures in the entrance of the room. "Serenity, I-I saw you leave ya okay there sis?" The girl's eyes turned huge focusing on her brother and his newfound girlfriend "Oh! Joey, Lisa I almost forgot." The girl backs from the light as Serenity bounds towards her brother, "Is-is time to go Lisa?" the girl stands there with Joeys arm around her waist his bare arm over her blue trench coat "Yea, sorry kid" Serenity nods and sighs "I think she can take care of him" the boy looks over his freshly wrapped hand and sighs backing into the corner.

The girl sighs, as she sat wondering why this was not going to be the ending she wanted. Looking out over every grain of sand in Egypt she picked one from under her wondering why this grain mattered to Egypt's future it would be so easy to ground this sand into glass, too easy, her eyes as thick as night itself seemed to drag her below the horizon. More than the sand had cooled as the day had gone on her heart seemed like ice now as she watched Lisa, Joey and Serenity leave knowing that she wouldn't see them again. The boy steps out from the darkness looking out resting his head on the pillar. The young girl rushes out after not seeing the three anymore knowing the boy didn't want her to be around.

Okay...this is where I end this chapter...I promise it will be updated soon...possibly tonight. –Sera- Keep reading .


	3. The shadow in the back of the morgue

OKAY! I OWN NOTHING! . Unless you count my chicken dog . hehe anyway... these '' mean thinking...just so you all know what I'm doing. I know this is late... because I lost my notebook and just found them a few days ago...CH4 will be posted as soon as I get it typed, probably today . Anyway have fun reading and leave some R&R . Ali wants to post a few stories on her own name so she will be under my favorite authors soon...she's like 10 so be nice to her. . Sera

As the woman rushes into the rain the man's eyes bulge out from his head slightly from his head for this was the kindest person he had met. She collapses in the rain over three miles from his eyes, the man runs out after, grasping her shoulder as he nears, "Don't, where are you going?" she gazes into the sand as her back lifts and sighs staying silent. The man looks down to the silent girl covering her eyes through the rain, she lifts her head looking into his eyes as he pulls her close.

Taking it by shock she blinks softly still letting his arms fall around her back. "Thank you" he whispers into her ear. She stands letting the rain cascade down her body absorbing some into her softly but dry demeanor. She quietly and shyly rests her head onto his shoulder letting small tears caress her cheeks. "I, umm...you like my shoulder don't you?" Lifting her head quickly she slips out "Sorry" she starts to step away as he pulls her closer. "No, it's fine" he lays her heads onto his shoulder, loving her warmth against him. "What's wrong?" he looks over her in amazement of her dark eyes. "Nothing" he burns though her eyes to her soul revealing all the hurt and pain from her past still not trusting her fully.

The man fixed there looking over the girl almost dead in her eyes but yet holding on. He lowers his head "You probably don't want me around" she stares up to him and blinks, "I don't know" the boy smiles softly down to her as she reaches a frail hand up, touching his face softly, trying to find out what he was keeping in his past. "Your touch is so warm" he breaths picking her up slightly. "I'm umm sorry" she draws her hand back as she is set down. "Do you travel?" he states through the lightening rain.

She bit her lip nodding slightly to the boy as she walks with him towards shelter. "Well, I know its weird to as but where are you headed?" It filtered through her mind picking out each valid word "Nowhere" she uttered as she dripped with the salty rain of Egypt. "Umm, would you like to come with me?" he says placing his hands shyly in his pockets. "I mean, a girl shouldn't travel on her own but if you are scared its fine, I'm just asking" shyly the girl lowers her head and blinks gazing back up to him. "Umm sure" smiling the boy drops to his knees looking up into her eyes "Will you tell me your story?" she choked her eyes closed "I never live my past over, I never tell" she kneels beside him sitting with her legs curled into her. "Something about it is bothering you, I can tell, is it me?"

The girl breathes as she lowers her head "It's not you, it's just me" he sighs and smiles to her softly covering his own pain. "Okay well, would you like to come with me? We could get a hotel" she nods slowly as she steps from the floor, pulling herself up. "Sounds great" the boy nods as they had become close in the last few minutes but not enough, he was somewhat upset with himself but understood that she was there to help. She rests her head on his shoulder as they walked towards a hotel; he reaches down her body intertwining her grip into his. A the rain pelts them rushing down the two as she fades through her life knowing what she had been through, passing so many shelters he stops before a small shaken hotel, a woman in a yellow poncho walks out as the lightening strikes behind them. "Come on, come in"

They enter the hotel slowly as he washes the rain from his hair shivering it over her. The woman, her face seemed so familiar, walked to the man, "Lisa: she said as she pulled off the poncho to reveal a black trench-coat and jeans. The straps on her arms holding tightly Joeys coat to her body. He gazes to the girl behind him, as her world got smaller, fading away rapidly. The man was nervous to do so but the words came " T-two rooms" the woman behind the counter nods slightly and took out two room keys "Name please" his crimson eyes looked up in a blink reciting his name "Marik Ishtar", Lisa took it to shock, trying not to fear the man but cowering she nods and hands him the keys slowly to him. He looks to the small girl knowing she hand heard of him and his past in Battle City. The girl stands there looking not concerned of his name, it was not important the past connected to his name. He scowls and grabs the girl's hand pushing her a key. Upset by Lisa's reaction, "Go" he storms up to the room covering his face, throwing the door closed. The girl looks to the ground as she steps up the stairs softly, feeling the carpet beneath her feet. She knocks on his door speaking softly "Marik" he lowers his head standing inside the door, throwing his wet cape onto the bed as he went to sit in the window, ignoring the girl at his door.

As she watches the door attentively, giving hope that he would shed light on her, needing her there and alive. "Go away" he mumbled as he swept the millennium rod through his hands. The girl blinks and looks to the ground 'He doesn't care anymore' she stumbled to the room beside his, opening up and collapsing to the floor.


	4. The unsuspecting victim

My short little intro: Okay...well here's ch 4, one of my friends is over and I'm obliviously not asleep but she is, in any case, I'm depressed and I don't feel well so I might go lay down soon. Heh –lowers her head- I really don't know anymore, I feel like this girl is I, just how...whatever I need to shut up. Go watch foamy and watch out for Alison on the other site...yea HawaiianHulaDancer...other than that Ill see you all later . Sera

He sat in the window looking out to the rain 'can I trust her? No not yet' he paces in his mind. The girl, taking all of her darkened heart left, shut the door behind her, drawling her knees in close. She needed someone, anyone, it seemed he didn't care, no one did.

As her small hands touched the base of the wall pushing herself up, Marik began to ponder talking to the young woman, 'she looked so sad, but, no, she, its her problem!' The woman walked to the dripping balcony, connecting to the room, looking out to everything she was leaving behind, her long hair straight as it had been as a child, her eyes and heart had darkened. She sat on the railing looking down as the rain droplets kissed and mingled, falling to the ground.

He paced to the mirror talking to himself still, 'but she, helped me. It didn't change anything' he wiped a tear from his eye, lowering his head. As the girl sat on the railing she sighed and looked to the sky as her life seemed to fail her. Her life fell before her, as did her feet, as she slipped. Holding tightly to the railing, her last hope struggling and hoping, she began to scream for someone to rescue her. The man heard nothing as he sat wondering if she had left out of fear.

The girl tried over and over to pull her frail body up but her heart and her arms were too weak, she looked to the ground seeing nothing left in her life. Nothing that made her heart beat her pulse was gone. She sighed as she looked up, slowly letting her hands slip off the bar.

-Tis where I end, I promise ill get the other up asap-


	5. Darkness in the valley

Her dark eyes screamed out once more as her arms struggled, slipping, the rain encouraging her fall. The man raises his eyes looking to the mirror as he was hit with water from a leak in the ceiling. He looked up to see no more than one drop that as it fell seemed to scream out to him so softly "Go to her".

He complied working his way out to the door next to his, his tan arms caressing over his white shirt as his head rested on the door, knocking softly but listening. As the woman struggled the man fell to his knees, the voice in his head screaming "NOW!" Marik threw the door open as the girl let her hands from the balcony, falling. The man watches the small hands slip, grabbing her forearm tightly.

Her feet dangle, small helpless as a child. "Hold...aggg...on" he struggles pulling her lifeless body over the bar. Keeping her cold fingers in his, the rain seemed to whisper her worthless as she lay with her eyes closed. Her small body pulled over the bar lay limp in his arms. As he looks over her soaking body, shaking, he began to draw her closer into him.

"Come on, you can't die, your heart won't let you, I won't let you"

Her eyes opened weakly as she looked up to the man lying back on the balcony. He smiles down to her slightly, her limp body in his arms as he walked into the room, shutting the balcony doors and placing her on the floor. "A-are you okay?" he said shaking slightly, her lips a tinge of blue, her face cold. He walked to the bathroom dragging out two towels, one for him; he wrapped the girl with the other setting himself beside her.

"Why did you catch me?"

"Because you were falling and I couldn't let you die."

She nods as he looked over to her, her body not only shivered but also shook rapidly, he took her back into his arms sharing his heat with her. She laid her head onto his shoulder "I was ready to leave" she whispered but his body still held to her tight "Your heart wouldn't" he looked into her eyes as she lowered her head. His mind wandered trying to think of her name, "I umm...never caught your name" she whispered lifting her chin up to his "S-Seraphina" her tongue slipped along the words pushing them from her lips. "That's beautiful" his eyes looked to her "Thank you" she spoke softly like whips of desert wind as he stood "I'll umm let you change Seraphina". She nodded slowly as he left, stripping her clothes and wrapping the towel around her small child-like figure. She left her clothes to dry as she drew the water for her bath.


	6. We can live like Jack and Sally

-Sighs- Sorry for not posting up this story sooner like this and all but...whatever. My life sucks and -.- doesn't matter, I'm getting replaced and all but heh...its all good. I need to hurt a few people, none of you, don't worry. Yea.... read and be terrified. Sera the dead.

Her body slowly caressed the water as she descended, her body shaking as the cold water clung to the pores of her body. It was too late to struggle as she fell lower into the water. The man looked to himself in the mirror lowering his head.

She struggled and screamed out in her head, sinking below the surface of the water, the small ripples quickly becoming tranquil. His eyes wandered back up looking to his worthless reflection, his clothes half dry wondering how she was doing. His arms and legs carried him to her door, knocking, he listened to her struggle and her sink...silence came.

Strength taking the better of him he pushed through the door kneeling before her in the tub. "Seraphina? Are you alright?"

...Silence...

"Seraphina!?"

She made no move, as her body has turned cold, her mind fell into the darkness. He rushed grabbing a towel, gazing down to her lifeless body in the tub he scooped her up and moved to her bed "Sera come on! Wake up!"

Her eyes twitched as he softly pressed his head to her bare chest. He whispered, moving her dark hair from her face cupping her cheek in his hand "Come on Sera" down to her. Her eyes gently opened her lips and face still pale and cold. Pliant, he smiled down to her holding her dormant body close to him.

He hadn't realized till now that he maybe should be ashamed of himself for running in on her, holding her bare body, pulling her from the freezing water. She trembled as she lay, covered in the towel, her dark rested across her chest. "What would do this to this angel" he muttered caressing her cheek. As her lips trembled she looked up to him "My heart wouldn't let me" she whispered in the pale light, as he nodded laying his head beside hers. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip shaking silently. His eyes drifted to hers as he rested his warm touch upon her frail skin, gently letting his lips slip over hers.

His eyes shut as did hers as he moved closer, his body heat against hers made her feel safe. Pushing her hair back he released the kiss, her eyes opened slowly to his as he drew away. "I'm sorry" he whispered to her.

"For what?" she tilted her head slowly.

His eyes diminished "I kissed you and I enjoyed it"

She slowly reached up, a small hand touching his tan face shifting the cool uttered silence letting the moonlight fall around her, the dim light of the room.

His eyes lit up, he had never felt this way before about anyone but he didn't want to tell her yet. His eyes shut slowly as he rested his head against hers. Her eyes became soft and light as she noticed him falling asleep. She let him stay beside her without movement as he wrapped his arms strongly but softly around her toweled body, asleep in his arms.

Ill post later tonight or sometime when I feel like life is okay....k? Sera


	7. Halloween on Christmas

Alright people, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. Not like anyone reads this or whatever but I lost my password for this and found it again, smart Sera. So anyway I will be updating more frequently because I have most of them written out, believe me…they're good this time . So! Onto the story, by the way, this is all my friends and me thinking this up but it's somewhat based on something that I'm not sharing so weeeeeeeeeee…-Sera-

My apology:

His eyes opened wearily as his arms turned cold in the dim morning light. Sera was upon the balcony of the room, the storm before had passed, her hands on the metal railing. Arms around her, "Lets go for a walk…" he spoke tenderly into her ear. Her form moving back, the pale light about her hips shadowed coat at her sides.

He drew her frail body from the rail slowly holding her waist, cold at the thought of the angel falling without wings. No movement made but the walking they both strode towards the pyramids, her eyes hinted of the life led within. "Seraphina…" he muttered as they made their way over the broken shards of stone and slides of sand to the top. "Never mind…" he had changed his mind and Sera had a hunch that it didn't mean something good. They stood, the split sky in front of them, the stars shown out above them as the sun lowered its defenses, the perfect battle of light and dark before them in the midday.

"Sera, what happened?" her eyes moved towards him, a chime in the back of her mind had dropped. His hand cupped against her shoulder pulling her into his heart, "Tell me…" she shook her head, light whispers of rays from the sun screaming of her coward attempts to leave her old life. "If I tell you…you're going to leave…"

"If I leave it will be of my own uselessness…"

Sera paused for a moment, "I was little…" she shook gradually as she stirred into his embrace, "I had everything, I was my mothers baby, my dad was amazing, he did anything to keep me and my mother happy…then he died…my mom couldn't afford to keep me…I was adopted…as a slave." Her head lowered she mumbled another sentence into her chest. "Seraphina…there's more isn't there?" she nodded gently, "I was raped…used and put to shame by my neighbor, my foster parents beat me…I ran away…"

His hands around her kept her safe from the outside, "I'm sorry…I won't let her get you…I promise…" How could he be sorry? It wasn't his fault, it was her own, she raised her head upon his shoulder. It was time to tell her of his own faults…

Short chapter I know, guess what he tells her about? I'm betting someone got it and there's actually more I learned from a notebook on Egyptian notes! So be prepared I think I have done enough research. -

Seraphina


	8. Wish to never end

So as I said…here's where I start up again, I'm going to start another story, it's odd because I already finished the beginning and it doesn't start out the same but it reminds me of this. So anyway, here we go, by the way I have up to chapter 18 written out, I have no clue if it'll all be up tonight. Lisa! Like the name? Oh in other exciting news, Marik uses Visa instead of Master card…lol

* * *

Lost: 

Her eyes pushed him to confess, the words came without a price for the moment he started, rain clouds came to play, looming about his thoughts of the people he had hurt, the lie living for him. "I was horrid when I was small, it came from no where, a monster…" he grasped her hand telling her '_don't leave'_. "My mother died while in childbirth delivering me, it continued with my sister and brother…Slaughtered, my father before my eyes…it was my fault, I shouldn't have left the tomb. I went to visit her…" the her scared him, it was a love, "Madeline…she descended into darkness, killed, blood over my shoes and the floor. I couldn't do anything, Isis saved me…she told me of the monster…I left thinking I could find a cure, something to stop the monster…he finds me no matter where I am."

The woman he planned to marry was gone before his eyes, nothing more than ash within sand; the care was replaced by darkness. "Marik" the whispers broke within the tears, silence overwhelmed him, "Why would something take everything so quickly?" His head slowly nodded and the tears pushed from his eyes as he released her hand, walking away. Her feet slid from under her, dangerously slipping down the rocks before him and jumping up next to him, "Where are we going?"

"Away from me…" he turned his gaze to her, "GO!" he whispered, leaving her stolid upon the stones around her. The heart raced within the white blouse, black cape surrounded his shoulders as he walked, the tears didn't phase him this time as he raced away from the structure, tiny feet paced from the structure, opposite the direction of the northern lights of Cairo, into Alexandria. The Nile calling out, fresh water of the banks fertile, she lay beside the bank her coat lightly teasing the salted water.

* * *

Sera's notes: I don't own anything by the way, except this computer and my car…w00t…but other than that I'll be updating later bye for now. 


	9. You're already the voice inside my head

Ch 9 Tomorrow:

Alright, so here's the rest of this chapter, I think I'm going to switch my story up because it's at its end in my book but I will have another story up. I promise guys! I think that this is going to be a tear jerker. Oh yes and Marik is now badass…go figure huh? –sob!- Onto the story!

Marik looked out the hotel window, the sky's tears against the glass screaming of his coward act. "Sera…where are you?" he muttered almost kissing the tears as they ran against the cheeks of the glass. His heart writhed in his heart, what had he done? "Fucker, go out and get her…" he walked from the hotel, a passion carrying him forward to find the young woman. "How the hell could I say that shit and leave her?"

Sera felt the gentle tilt of her head as the water embraced her body. Her eyes shutting as she let her heart pour into the river. She looked up past the sun to the stars above; her eyes glittered yet the looming danger came as the dagger fell almost perfectly from her pocket. How convenient.

Marik jumped again as he moved to a jogging pace, falling. "Sera…where the hell did you go?" he saw her behind a dissipating dune. "Seraphina! What the fuck?" he fell over, "Don't you dare do it!" smacked the ground, his hand almost cracking under the pressure.

Sera stood slowly, almost solemnly tossing her dagger, change and anything else of value into the pale water. The wind held her momentarily as her hair pushed back behind her ear. Her eyes dry and dead she looked into the water, her new sanctuary.

His heart beat quicker as the growl fueled his rage, maybe the rush was getting to him he couldn't help asking if he was here to save her this time. One half of his mind had already said goodbye, the other was snatching her out of the water, and already his arms were there, trying to grasp her before she fell. "Damn!" he threw his cloak from his shoulders, jumping in after her, his tanned arms searching for her frail body. "Do you not fucking listen?" Where was she, had she already drifted down the river? A quick drop and a sudden stop was what awaited her at the waterfall ahead. Her hands grasped his as he spotted her, drawing her up the gash already formed on his forehead as the same had conformed to her cheek.

Coughing up water they both reached the shore, "What are you nuts? What the fuck are you thinking, no one is worth you dieing Sera…" she looked away. "Are you listening! You're a selfish bitch…that's what you are…" she turned to face him once more, damn that face to hell, why was it making his heart sad again. The calm came about him as he pulled her close kissing her gently.

The glow came about her once more as it rested upon him as well, "I'm sorry…you're not…Sera…you're not selfish…It's my fault." She lay in his arms, she was selfish this time around, and why she had decided was a mystery, the demons in her mind? Who knew? She was safe now. With Sera drawn close to her body he walked timidly back towards the hotel, "Were going to get you away from here…" she nodded a bit and walked close to him. His cloak wrapped around her they entered the hotel, Lisa on the phone with the proper authorities, something had happened while the two were out. "That's right…he's here…"

Sera lay back in the bed as they moved into her room, hearing the door slam she twitched, she hurt him this time. "Sera…" he sighed shaking his head, "Why did you try it…again?" her eyes twitched, opening again she sat upon her bed, the raven locks shifting slightly.

He was already asleep, the dream of her, gently touching over her she embraced him. The warmth shifted a bit as the cold wind blew his dream into a cold haze, her hand upon a black rose she was asleep, never to wake. No one stood about him, no one crying for her, who or what had happened to this woman? When did she deserve such treatment? Marik was seeing it all so clearly, not from what she had said, this time he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Her hands bound back she was being tormented, he wasn't the hero in this dream…

Her toes had already caressed the carpet, this was no dream as she walked from her own room, what a wonder to find his door unlocked incase she needed anything. She smiled slightly and knelt at the end of the bed, the boy was asleep, simply asleep. She lightly pushed his hair back. "Goodnight Marik" the dream would twist once more, he would be her hero.

-Wah, badass! – Okieday, I'm out! R&R please!

Sera


	10. Such Great Heights

Ch 10 ( Originally ch 11 ): Such Great Heights: Note, I own nothing but possibly a Jones soda and this CD but whatever, you're going to see a few references to songs, you don't like it…kiss my story. o.O –gasp- okay anyway…oh and Colonel Mustard called, he said get a clue…-laughter-

Little had been said from Sera as she listened to Marik breath. His yes fluttered open as he looked though the clouded morning eyes. "S-Sera…" he stuttered. She nodded and stepped into the dim light of the room near the window. "God…" he spoke as he held her close pulling her down onto his chest, "You scared me…" His grip was strong and his gaze was even stronger, Sera didn't fight to get away from him, it was more comforting just to lay against him. He could feel it by the way she lay there she wasn't sure if this was a trap or not.

So calm he cupped her cheek, kissing her neck softly he pulled away. She smiled lightly and went shy into him once more, "I promise not to do that again…" she said innocently. He smiled, satisfied somewhat he ran his hand though her hair, "Yay" he spoke lightly "I promise not to rid myself of you…" that was good enough for her.

Her eyes shut as he played through her hair, kissing her forehead, the gash on her cheek was unsightly but so was the one on his forehead. He giggled softly and lay his head back petting her back, her hands holding to him. His crooked smile shifted lightly as he held her almost as if for life.

Her hair fell against her shoulder in the morning light, she looked to her eyes, she looked at peace, what a demented peace it was though, it was like death. Her eyes opened slightly, he was knelt beside the bed watching her, a look of surprise held his eyes for a moment as she looked to him, shying into her pillow he laughed lightly, the angel kissed face had disappeared.

He smiled, pulling her back to face him, she was shy, he smiled kissing her cheek once more, "Good morning…" he spoke as she ran her hands over her face. Amazingly cute, she brushed the cool air away from her eyes. His palm longed to touch over her flesh, his fingertips traced against her smile, caressing her cheek lightly. Her lips touched his hand softly; he smiled, at peace for a moment Marik had made up his mind. "Sera…I need you to be here…forever…you make my life worth living."

Inquisitive eyes touched over his features, "I'm right here Marik…I won't leave…" he smiled, my god it was so beautiful when he did smile, the grimace look on his face was haunting at times. "Good…" he seemed satisfied with it. He lowered his eyes looking into hers, his hands traced against her arms. Kissing lightly at her neck he spoke in a light whisper, "Madeline…" Her eyes opened faintly, she pulled away in a uneasy death. "I'm not…I'm not Madeline, Marik…" He held a look of horror as he looked over her, "Seraphina! I'm—oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to it…is just…" She released herself from his grasp, "Marik…" his eyes shut as he twisted away from her, pecking at his hair she blinked, "Marik…I know you miss her a whole lot…It's okay…" she nodded and pulled his arms around her, sitting in his lap.

"I know you're not her Sera I'm sorry, I never meant to…" she smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I know." She pulled away and intertwined her fingers in his. "I'll protect you…from the monster, he won't get you, I won't let you out of my sight…" she rested against his chest. Sealing gentle kisses upon her neck he lay his lips against her ear, kissing lightly, "Sera…" he whispered softly.

x x x Okay so that's the end…something new is going to happen next chapter and I'm sure you'll all get a kick out of it. So Review! -Sera


End file.
